To evaluate renal function in African American kidney donors 5-27 years after uninephrectomy. To evaluate prevalance of arterial hypertension in African American kidney donors 5-27 years after uninephrectomy. To evaluate presence or absence of microalbuminuria and proteinuria in African American kidney donors 5-27 years after uninephrectomy.